undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 22
This is Issue 22 of Fear The Living, titled Guess Who's Back. This is the first issue of Arc #4. Issue 22 I wake up and look around, I’m in a cell with Daniel and some guy I don’t know. I rub my head and get up. “Where are we” I ask. “You’re in hell buddy” The man says “And the names Ben Renolds”. “I thought hell was out there” I say. “Dwight captured us, I thought that fucker was our friend, why would he capture us” Daniel says. Dwight goes in front of our jail bars and says “Because you left me at the Bandit’s base, you didn’t even go back to search for me, you just left me back there to die”. “YOU FELL OF A FUCKING ROOF, WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO THINK” I yell. “Now there’s no need to yell little boy, I think its common sense to make sure someone’s not dead” Dwight says. I walk up to the bars and put my hand on one pushing it slightly “Listen to me asshole, we lost many people there, we had to get out in a rush, and you expect us to take our sweet time to search for a man who fell off a roof, you’re a fucking retard” I say. Dwight grabs his knife and stabs my arm with the missing hand, he twists the knife and takes it out “No one calls me names” He says. I grab my arm, and put pressure on the wound “Fuck you” I say. Dwight looks at me with a creepy smile and says “I think I’d rather do that to your girlfriend, in fact, I’ll tell her you told me to”. While he says that I bind up my wound with my sleeve. “YOU MOTHER” I say but Ben stops me. “Cursing him out will only get you killed” Ben says. “Hey Dickwad” Sarah says, I look at her and mouth “That’s going to get you killed”. Dwight turns around and says “What did I say about calling me names girl”. “Let us go asshole” Sarah says. Dwight signals and a couple of men come “Get the others out of there” He says. The men go in there and grab Samantha and Lia and start dragging them away. “DON’T TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL” Daniel says as he watches Samantha being taken away. The guards come back and Dwight says “Gag her up, I’m going to have my fun”. The guards gag Sarah and they leave the cell. “What the hell are you going to do to her” Ben says. “I’m going to have my fun” Dwight says, Sarah tries cowering away from him but he grabs her and says “STOP MOVING BITCH”. I look away and start hearing yells and screams. I start to cry, poor girl can’t do anything but be raped. After a while of yells they stop. I hear a gunshot and a body being dragged away. Our cell is opened and a couple of men pick us up and drag us to a room. I look around and see it’s empty except for Dwight and a couple of guards. Dwight walks up to me and picks me up. “Where the hell are you staying” He says. “I will never say” I say. “FINE THEN HAVE IT YOUR WAY, PUT HIM IN THE CAGE” Dwight says. “WHY DON’T YOU JUST KILL ME THEN” I yell. “I WANT YOU TO BEG FOR MERCY” He says. I’m pushed into the cage and look around. There’s a chain on the top and it leads to a lever on the other side of the room. I look down and see there is no floor under. Daniel and Ben are tossed in the cage. Dwight slips three knives in and says “Good Luck, this is what happens when you don’t answer my questions”. A guard lowers us, we each grab a knife and when we get to the bottom we see something horrible. A bunch of biters are at the bottom waiting for us. The cage door opens and over the speakers Dwight says “LET THE GAMES BEGIN”. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues